I Aim To Please
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: A series of drabbles, most focus on America and are based on my headcannon that has developed... Some are dark, but nothing to bad so only Rated T, but I can guarantee, there will be crack eventually. Chapter 7: Words aren't going to be the one to take you out. Because you had made a promise, and that was something you could keep. NOW TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Let's Play Pretend

**Title: **I Aim To Please  
**Chapter:** **I **Let's Play Pretend  
**Word Count: **894 (total)  
**Author:** PrimeX  
**Main Characters:** America, North Italy

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, why would I right fanfictions on it? So no, I do NOT own Hetalia or anything else that is recognized as someone else's.

* * *

"We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be."  
― Kurt Vonnegut, Mother Night

* * *

America leaned against the door frame to the Conference room at the World Summit with a sardonic smirk playing at his lips. He wondered how long it would take the rest of the world to figure out he was but the image of their own words. [1] So in focus on the nations milling about the conference room after the meeting ended that he nearly missed the softer steps of another nation coming up behind him.

He didn't miss the feel of an artists hand sliding into his own calloused hand. Glancing down at the younger Italian brother, half lidded golden brown eyes beamed at him.

"Ve~ Strange, isn't it?" Italia Veneziano, ever the blunt one.

"You'll have to be more specific than that 'Ziano." America murmured still watching the nations talking to each other without an inkling that they were being watched.

"That they forget the ones with the biggest smiles are usually the ones with the largest scars…" Veneziano trailed off, moving to lean into the American's side, "Strange how they don't realize just how much their words shape how they see us."

"Mhmm." America hummed in response, the smirk grew on his face. He cared not for how other nations thought of him, they seemed to forget that some of them still owed him debts that were gaining interest, debts that he could use to pay off his own to China should push come to shove. [2]

"Why don't we stop pretending for a day?" Veneziano said quietly to the taller nation.

"What – " America was quickly cut off.

"The Summit is over until next month, I was thinking we could hang out in your country this time," Veneziano said, playing with the edge of America's jacket, "You can show me some of that Southern Hospitality of yours, and I can show you how to make pasta from scratch." Veneziano knew that America already knew how to do so, but the younger nation would humor him anyway. [3]

"Sounds like a plan." America smiled, and it was with a southern drawl and charming smile that Veneziano looked back up to absentmindedly wondering as they walked out of the Summit how America would look with blackish hair and the skin of savages. [4]

* * *

**[1]** Headcannon: America, in my opinion, has _a lot_ of amazing actors, so under that logic, he has to be somewhat of a good actor too. He acts the way the World sees him, because what's the point in trying to disprove them? Really, all they'd do was insist that he was wrong or something, they wouldn't believe him or anything.

**[2]** From WWII England and France still owe the United States loans that were never paid—go on Google it. At last count it was listed as around 820 billion dollars. So I if China really did try to recall our (USA) debt we could simply point out England and France, because interest has been piling up. Hell, even if the interest amount was 3 percent they'd still owe over 1,476,000,000 quadrillion dollars today—plenty of money to throw at China, and still have some over with.

**[3]** Headcannon: America is the melting pot of the world (country of immigrants and all that jazz), so Italians that come to America would also continue the practice of making pasta from scratch, and because the trade would get passed down through the generations and the Italian Immigrants would consider themselves Italian Americans, America would know the trade by default. Hypothetically, anyway, but this is my headcannon, if you consider yourself American, America would know anything that you would…

**[4]** Headcannon: Italy is European, so no matter how modern they may be now, certain things just stick with you, like calling the native Americans 'savages' because to the Europeans they were. Also, Native Americans are _still around_, so the logic that some relative of the NA bros keeling over when the Europeans come to town is implausible, hence the headcannon that the Natives living in the USA are further represented by America and Inuits are Canada too…

**Author's Notes**: I don't mean to insult anybody with this, but whatever. It works for me anyhow, so whatevs…


	2. Falling to Fly

**Title: **I Aim To Please  
**Chapter:** **II** Falling to Fly  
**Word Count:** 1, 062  
**Author:** PrimeX  
**Main Characters:** America, Russia  
**Arch:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, why would I right fanfictions on it? So no, I do NOT own Hetalia or anything else that is recognized as someone else's.

* * *

"Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes, when you fall, you fly."  
― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 6: Fables and Reflections

* * *

You know when it seems like everyone hates you? No one will respond to your calls, your hellos, your very _presence_? They just continue to ignore you, and the only person that even _responds_ to your presence is reveling in how _far they make you fall_? Alfred F. Jones, America, he knew that feeling. He knew that feeling far to well. How do I know this?

I am America. I am Alfred F. Jones… And I will _not_ let them win this.

They wanted me to fall, to act like an'adult' but frankly, China is supposed to be the most mature nation and he acts like a teenage girl PMSing most days. If they think I'm simply going to bend to their wills, they've got another thing comin' their way. They obviously forget that some nations still owe me favors, and if they want to launch a psychological war against me, I'll fight back with force in every sense of the word. [1]

* * *

_Russia PoV_

I wondered what the other nations were thinking when they decided to force America to act like an adult. By ignoring him no less. If they are under the belief that he will bend to their wishes and accept them afterwards like some fool, they must not have seen him much during the Cold War.

"Russia." America's voice penetrates my thoughts and I look up to see the not-so-blonde-anymore nation standing in front of me.

"Америка[2]." I smile, and Amerika does not seem surprised to see me sitting outside his house in the human world. Nor am I surprised that he does not dress obnoxiously when in the human world like every other nation insists he does. No, the simple gray button up shirt, dark jeans, boots, leather jacket and grey beanie are far from obnoxious. [3]

"Not that I'm surprised to see you, but why are you _here_ of all places?" The now brunet asks me, unlocking his front door.

"To talk to you, da." He rolls his eyes as he opens his door.

"Come on in, I can already tell you aren't leaving anytime soon." Amerika holds the door open as he speaks to me, although he does not seem upset that I am there in the least.

"Da, spasibo." My reply was quick, but no less sincere, and the subtle arch of Amerika's eyebrows tells me that he knows it too. The door shut moments later, and Amerika walks through the Entrance Hall of his mansion like home in the countryside of Texas. [4]

"You know were the kitchen is, and I'm pretty sure there's some Vodka stored somewhere in there, if you wanna look for it," Amerika started before I stopped him.

"No thank you," I said and Amerika looked momentarily surprised, "I am under the impression that you are planing something against the nations ignoring you. Because there is no possible way _you_ would bend to their wishes without any thoughts of paying them back, da."

Amerika regained control of himself, but I saw the glint that entered once vibrant eyes.

"Why?" Is all he asks, and I found myself wondering why I ad expected him to say more.

"Because I do not wish to be on the receiving end of your fury when I still remember our talks on how the world would fall before either of us admitted defeat." [5] I replied, and later it would surprise me with how not a shred of a lie were in those words.

"So do I, but I also remember you saying that the power of many was better than the power of a few, superpower or not." Amerika said, the familiar malicious gleam back in steel blue eyes.

"Ah, so I did. But I believe that the German brothers still owe you a few favors, and Lietuva will stand by you anyway," [6] He nods slightly and a dark smirk ghosts across his face.

"Then we have much to talk about, Comrade," Amerika says, the dark undertones music to my ears, "Don't we?"

"Da, we do," I said, "Shall I call Lietuva and Prussia now or later?" He seems to consider it for a few moments before shaking his head slowly.

"We have much to catch up on before we involve others, do we not?" The gleam in his eyes reminded me of when we would meet up in No Mans Land during the Cold War and the times that followed. [7]

* * *

[1] America is not an idiot, he has a dark side and I'd assume that the world trying to force him to bend to their whims would bring it out. And no America is not a war mongering dillweed, he just _really_ hates people that think he's _that_ much of a fool.

[2] Amerika/America in Russian. I've developed the headcannon that only friends/family within the nations can call you by your human name, so in a sense Russia is kind of testing the waters with Alfred right now.

[3] Link is here, just remove all the spaces please - www. polyvore falling_to_fly_alfreds_outfit / set?id = 66484239

[4] Link to picture is here, remove spaces please - c00ki3m0nster . livejournal 3039 . html  
side note: yes that is my livejournal account, I also have a tumblr account if anyone wants to find me there just ask, PM or review, either works

[5] Cold War, and headcannon, America and Russia would rather see the world end than admit defeat against each other so yeah...

[6] Lietuva = Lithuania, a nation that has supported the US throughout anything, baring the time it was in the USSR for obvious reasons. And America tried to reason with England and Prussia to lessen Germany's punishment for the Great War, so I'd assume that would help gain their (Prussia trained America in American Rev., he already has an in with him, but Germany's his lil' bro sooo, yeah) favor when it came down to it.

[7] I'll leave it at 'Hate sex' and let your minds wander for the rest of the details involved because I couldn't write lemons if the apocalypse was happening and my survival depended on it

**AN: **Yeah, so I promised one of my reviewers that this would be out before Christmas, but I lost my interwebs connection because my family went up to visit my relatives in Maryland and they don't have internet... So I've got like the next three chapters ready to go I just have to do some editing and add all my notes at the end because I forgot to add those *slaps forehead* I know, I'm an idiot. The next chapter should be up soon... I promise this time, it's actually going to happen!


	3. Hockey

**Title: **I Aim To Please  
**Chapter:** **III **Hockey  
**Word Count: **700  
**Author:** PrimeX  
**Main Characters:** Canada, America  
**Arch:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, why would I right fanfictions on it? So no, I do NOT own Hetalia or anything else that is recognized as someone elses.

* * *

"If there is one thing any man should fear, it is playing Hockey with Canadians on their terms. You will be _slaughtered._"

-Anonymous

* * *

Another world meeting came and soon enough it was lunch break. America sat with Italy and the two caught up on current events that didn't make the news from their own countries. As their conversation began to dwindle, a large bang reverberated through the now silent Dinning Hall.

"What the fu-dge?!" America shouted, the surprise hidden from view as Italy 'cowered' behind him. The duo turned to see Canada in a rage, a table snapped in two, and the rest of the 'Allies' scrambling away from him. [1]

"Would you care to repeat that?" Canada's voice was deadly calm and the fury in his eyes made America snort. Violet eyes flickered to his face and then back to the Allies. [2]

"Hockey is the most redundant sport ever, aru. It shouldn't even be considered a sport!" [3] China said, his snob voice in action.

"Alfred, is China insane?" Italy's voice whispered into his ear. America muffled his snickers with a hand as he nodded.

"Oh really?" Canada hissed and China was either blind to the danger he was putting himself in or just _that_ stuck up since he sneered and nodded.

"Then you wouldn't mind having an eight on eight hockey match with me on my terms, would you?" Canada said.

"Oh, sonuvabit –" America swore as China sneered once again and agreed.

"How about two weeks from now in Ontario? Would that suit you?" [4] Canada asked, a decievingly innocent smile on his face.

"Fine, it's not as if there's any need to hurry it." China said. Canada nodded and went to talk to Russia [5].

"Should we be worried for China and whoever he chooses?" Italy muttered into America's ears once again.

"Yes, because blood will be shed and it won't be Canada's or anyone on his team for that matter." [6] America replied sitting back down.

* * *

[1] The war is over and I'm just using this to let people know who all is involved in the little group that pissed off Canadia, sorry _Canada_.

[2] Dead silent room, yeah, I'd guess Canada heard him. Although the whole ignoring him bit is because China is the more pressing issue right now.

[3] I'm not implying that the actual nation of china has this opinnion, I'm simply using him because he really does act like a snob most days and needs to be taken down a few pegs in my opinnion.

[4] Canadian Hockey terms, in Canada, where the Canucks train… China, amigo (not), you are screwed. Because Canadian hockey, means blood will be shed and there will be little to no penalty for it, I'll have to go brush up my CanadianHhockey rules knowledge.

[5] Russian Olympic Hockey teams rarely lost if my memory serves right, so of course Canada wants the best players on his team, he only needs six more players… Now I have to go look up what countries have hockey teams and which ones don't.

**AN: **this was actually pretty fun to write, and yes it's going to be an arch, I just have to figure out what part of it I'm going to write next, because I already have two Archs going, the second starts at Chapter 4 or 5, I'll have to check, but you guys'll know soon enough.


	4. Push Comes to Shove

**Title: **I Aim To Please  
**Chapter:** **IV** Push Comes to Shove  
**Word Count: **2,199  
**Author:** PrimeX  
**Main Characters:** Lithuania, America/Russia, sort of: Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Germany, Prussia, OC South American countries, and North Korea  
**Arch:** Falling to Fly

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, why would I right fanfictions on it? So no, I do NOT own Hetalia or anything else that is recognized as someone elses.

* * *

"Sometimes, all it takes for someone to rise to power is a push. It can seem tiny, like_ nothing_. And to them, it is, but it's all they _need_ to get started. And when they get started, they're looking for _something_ to hurt, and that something? It's usually the person who gave the push, the people who started it, the one who regretted the decision as soon as it was made but went along with it anyway."

-Anonymous

* * *

"… His economy… improving…"

"…Perhaps… talk to…"

"Would he… to _us_?"

"Of course… He'll be… deprived… and… idiot, anyway…"

"…If… sure…" [1]

I shook my head, pulling away from the door with the feeling of disgust running rampant through my mind. If they were talking about who I thought they were, they were in for a ride they had never come across before. I wondered why I was even going along with this plan of theirs, nothing good would come out of it for any one. Turning around I had become so lost in thought that when I bumped into someone, I was completely unprepared and rebounded, heading towards the ground. Well, I would have been if I hadn't been steadied by the same person that I had bumped into.

"Lietuva, could I talk to you?" Russia's voice had me pushed further into shock, though it was more an act now than anything when it came to my reactions to him. He had ceased to actually put fear into me a long time ago, but I wasn't stupid enough to let it show out of self-preservation. [2]

"I-I s-suppose so, M-mr. Russia." I stuttered, a darker part of thought process hissed in contempt before I shut it out halfheartedly. He nodded, a smile on his face that nearly sent shivers down my spine out of actual fear. I followed him through the halls without any prompting, memorizing the path we took in case I had to run. When we had arrived at one of the smaller conference rooms that the Summit had, I will admit to being completely unprepared for who all I saw sitting around the table inside it.

"Toris." Alfred's voice greeted, and I nearly gave myself whiplash with how fast my head turned towards him. He looked different than he had when the nations had started to boycott acknowledging his existence. His vibrant blue eyes now resembled steel or New England skies, wheat blonde hair had been chopped and spiked and darkened to nearly black, but still brown. His skin had tanned out more, less golden and more savage like. [3]

"Alfred, you look… different, nothing bad, but not… expected." I had said in reply, and the dark smirk that ghosted across his lips had brought no unwelcome feelings.

"I do not understand how he can help us, Ame – Alfred." Germany's monotone had said quietly, and old instincts told me he was across the room.

"Then you haven't seen 'im get pissed off, Luddy. Or fight with a sword in his hands." Prussia's rough voice came from near his brother and I turned slightly to see dark rubies smirk at me and the urge to throw something at him rose. I glanced around the room to see North Korea, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland, Egypt, Mexico, and numerous South American countries sitting around the table. With empty seats open for Russia, Alfred, and I. [4]

"Have a seat, we have a proposal for all of you." Alfred's voice had gained back his Southern Drawl and was slower than most nations had become accustomed to.

"And who is the 'we' in which you refer to?" Finland spoke up. I watched Alfred glance his way, before arching his eyebrows slightly.

"Ivan and I." He said and I took the seat next to Mexico leaving Russia and Alfred near the 'head' of the oval – like table. As they sat down, I witnessed something that normally never happened, Denmark and Sweden shared a glance and mimicked each other with the calculating gleam that entered their eyes. [5]

"You know who and what I am, as well as what I do. Most of you also know just how vindictive I can get, if you don't that's why you're here," Alfred said, leaning forward and threading his fingers together on the table in front of him before continuing "I'd like your help with waging a type of, ah, war, if you will."

I felt my own eyebrows arch slightly and spoke slowly and cautiously.

"I understand what you're proposing, and I have an idea on how you plan to do this, but are you involving the humans?" I had asked, and that was the thinnest piece of ice in the plan as other nations leaned forward slightly to hear the answer. The south American nations looked close to simply joining up then and there, Mexico already at that point, but willing to hear the answer first. [6]

"No." Russia spoke before Alfred could, "Why involve the humans in something that is completely between us as nations, da? It is not their fight, as the saying goes, I believe."

"How do you plan on starting this war of yours?" Denmark spoke up, his voice rolling and I saw him in a flashback from the past as the Baltic Gatekeeper and King of the North in all his glory. [7]

"The same way all wars start, we start a rebellion." Alfred's eyes were a hurricane of dark emotions, and the Scandinavian brothers glanced at each other briefly before nodding.

"W'r' 'n." Sweden spoke, his brother and Finland nodding their assent.

"You already know our answers." Prussia and Germany had said, neither ones quite on favorable terms with some of the world anymore. [8]

"So are we." Mexico spoke, a dark smirk on her face as she gestured to the rest of the South American nations with matching smirks, "On the condition that we get at least one blow each to Spain and Portugal." [9]

"I can live with that." Alfred had replied to his sister before looking between North Korea and I.

"I can understand why you are doing this, but I fail to understand why you want _me_ to help with this war of yours." North Korea murmured gazing at Alfred and Russia.

"I have just gained you as an ally of a sort, I'd rather not loose that. That and I assumed the opportunity to get back at South Korea and the rest of your siblings would be wadger enough." Alfred replied, and North Korea nodded with a quiet 'Then we have a deal.' [10] The rest of the nations turned to look at me as I had yet to answer.

And all I could give them in return, was a dark smile and gleam.

"Give me a sword and we have a deal, I'd have stood by you anyway, Alfred." I smiled still as I continued, "I assume the Revolutionaries are in agreement with your plan."

"We are," The state and former colony of Maryland spoke from the doorway. And that was that, the Nations now had a war on their hands that no human would ever get a whiff of until it was to late to stop. [11]

* * *

**[1]** It's all the countries that started the plan to make America bend or some shiz that I haven't quite pieced through at this point. It's broken up because he's eavesdropping and I'd assume that he might hear more in reality, but whatever this is my ficlet, it works for me just fill in the holes yourself if you really want to.

**[2]** Lithuania used to be a really scary dude, think the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Union… Go on Wikipedia or something if you want more info, I've just got this headcannon that Lithuania does most of the scaredy cat act out of self preservation, like if people underestimate you, they're less likely to be suspicious or wary of your motives.

**[3]** Lithuania is European and I mean no offence but again, it's the viewpoint you've got to think of. As for all the changes I've made to Alfred, I've got the headcannon that he's a bit of a shapeshifter because of all the different nationalities and people in his country and he has to be able to identify with them if it comes down to it, so the shapshifter idea was born. It works for me though, so yeah.

**[4]** "_North Korea, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland, Egypt, Mexico, and numerous South American countries_…" North Korea is explained later, the three Nordics because of their past, they are freaking amazing at war and the like (former Vikings anyone?) and Finland is an awesome Sniper, so having them on his side is a must really. Egypt because of the advantages for the nation, he helps America, then America might just convince his boss to help straighten out parts of his nation that need help or something, and the allies (Greece and Turkey, maybe?) that he would bring along would be to America's benefit. Mexico and South American nations for this fic hold a grudge against Spain (and Portugal by default) for killing Aztec, and possibly Maya, I have yet to actually decide.

**[5]** Denmark and Sweden are known to fight each other, but they actually are brothers, and I figure they'd end up working together if it's for their benefit. Also, they are some of the oldest nations themselves in the world, the actual country age discounted, given the current nations, so they've got to be pretty cunning in deciding what to join and what not to.  
side note: Finland is Sweden's wife, what more do you need for him?

**[6]** Let's see? Mexico holds grudge against Spain, South American countries hold grudge against Spain, why wouldn't they join up? Also, Mexico has a closer relation to Alfred than the others so she'd be one of the first to join up out of all the American nations in my headcannon.

**[7]** Denmark: Baltic Gatekeeper refers to geographical position among other ideas I have floating in my head. King of the North comes from cannon, I think, that he always says he is the King of Scandinavia or something, I think, it's cannon anyway. Headcannon: if push comes to shove, Denmark can and will beat any nation that presses his buttons to much, the other Nordics excluded since they're family.

**[8]** Headcannon: Prussia is an ex-nation so people really don't get why he's still around anymore and regard him as dirt beneath their shoes. Germany and the whole World Wars business, yeah, though the German's are pretty defensive about that actually.

**[9]** They really don't like Spain and Portugal, do they? You poor bastards, you just had to go and kill Aztec, didn't you?

**[10]** Sort-of Explanation link, remove spaces - www. nytimes 2012/03/01/ world/asia /us-says-north-korea-agrees-to-curb-nuclear-work . html?pagewanted = all&_ r= 0

**[11]** Revolutionaries – original thirteen states/colonies, includes Maine and West Virginia cause they were part of other states at the time, but could technically be involved with the Revolution. Maryland represents them because he (headcannon) is like the peace-keeper of the states and also one of the more dangerous since he has Bethesda Naval Hospital, and my headcannon involves him being like the doctor-person of the collective states, and yes, I acknowledge that other states have better hospitals, but this is my headcannon, it just happens that way. Anyway, he's dangerous because he's one of those guys that probably knows your body better than you do and pissing him off would be akin to suicide since he can mess with your body without you even knowing it.

**AN:** Now that my extremely long notes are over and done with, enjoy while I go and finish up Chapter five so I can post it.


	5. Vinland

**Title: **I Aim To Please  
**Chapter:** **V** Vinland  
**Word Count: **875  
**Author:** PrimeX  
**Main Characters:** Denmark, Vinland  
**Arch:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, why would I right fanfictions on it? So no, I do NOT own Hetalia or anything else that is recognized as someone elses.

* * *

"If we just do what they want, how are we ever going to live with ourselves?"  
- Sam Witwicky, Transformers

* * *

She watched the ships arrive on her shores and the strange foreign creatures build villages on her land. She watched and protected her people, wondering whether these foreign people had any like her with them. She saw the strange men with armor and long shiny sticks at their hips, Hedvig, for that was her name, saw everything they did.

As the foreign people began trading with her own she saw one man in particular walking throughout her forests close to their villages. With his hair in spikes and paler than wheat, the blue eyes like the ocean at her shores, and his pale skin. And she began following him, watching as he knelt at her streams and the armor as she learned it was called came off revealing thin tunics and thick breeches and she came out to him on the opposite side of the stream. Slowly and barely at first, but he saw her and his teeth showed, but she felt no malice from him. Out of his mouth came strange sounds and the longer he made them the more they began to make sense.

"_Mit navn er huset Danmark."_ He said every time he saw her and once she understood, he continued in a different language. One her brother, Talli spoke with when he introduced her to Olmec and Aztec and Maya. The language he spoke when talking to her after spending time in his southern most lands.

"What is your name?" He had asked her, and she had stumbled backwards in surprise, and he had stepped back and out of his crouch at the shore of the stream, the confusion clear on his face.

"You are… like me? And Talli?" She had said before she could think and quickly covered her mouth with one of her pale (compared to Talli with his russet skin) hands.

"I don not know who _T'lli_ is, but I can assume that you mean Nation-people. We stand for all of the people that stay in the lands we call ours." He said, stepping forward, towards stones that made a path of sorts across the stream that was to wide to jump across.

"Not T'lli, _Talli_." She corrected, stepping forwards also. And so the meetings began and she began to fall in love with _Danmark_, though she had no idea of what the feeling was at that point.

"Will you introduce me to your brothers?" She had asked after months of meetings. They were in the very same clearing as always, but on the same side of the clearing this time and they sat in front of each other on the side of the water. The cold times had passed and the stream was full of thin ice that broke and floated downstream with the currents.

"Will you introduce me to _Talli_?" He asked in return, a smile playing at his lips, and she had laughed as she nodded.

"As soon as he visits, he will be pleased to meet more of us." Hedvig said.

"Then yes, when my brothers come back from our homelands, I will introduce you to them." He replied, holding out a hand to her as he stood. She took it and he pulled her up with a little more force than necessary causing her to crash into his chest, hard with rippling muscles. And she blushed as he chuckled and time passed on like that, the innocent touches becoming not so innocent and that unknown feeling began to gain meaning and name.

* * *

**AN: **I would give those little notes at the end like I usually do, but I really can't this time because this is going off of headcannon and little bits of history that I remember, sorry. Anyway, review please, they make me happy. The next part of this arch jumps through time to somewhere around the present day I guess, so some things are going to remain a mystery for a while like what and when Denmark was introduced to Talli and Hedvig/Vinland to the other Nordics.

EDIT: Alright so I actually do have some notes to add after giong through this a final time.

[1] My name is Denmark. -Danish

[2] Talli = Native American personification, and yes I totally stole the name off one of the authors to my inspiration fics (go to my profile for them) because I couldn't think of anything better or remember my original idea for his name after going through the story. So oh well, deal with it!

Random Note: I was going to have Denmark call her Vinland, but I couldn't figure out how to work that with what I already have done so I basically went 'f*ck it! It's fine as it is anyway!' and decided to upload this so I can go deal with the next chapter.


	6. Secrets

**Title: **I Aim To Please  
**Chapter:** **VI** Secrets  
**Word Count: **688  
**Author:** PrimeX  
**Main Characters:** Norway, Sweden,  
**Arch:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, why would I right fanfictions on it? So no, I do NOT own Hetalia or anything else that is recognized as someone elses.

* * *

"We all have secrets, the ones we keep… and the ones that are kept from us."  
– Spider Man

* * *

Denmark and Vinland. While not a relationship that lasted, it ended in one half missing and the other remaining happy as can be to the rest of the world. What the rest of the world didn't know, was that Denmark had been heartbroken and sad, still was actually, he was just better at hiding it than they expected. And the other Nordics knew it. Which brings me to were this tale starts, with Norway and Sweden in an old castle of times long since 'forgotten' about.

"Norway." Sweden said carefully as they walked deeper into the castle. The younger of the two turned slightly towards him, though he continued to lead the "expedition."

"Sve." Norway answered, stepping around a fallen pillar carefully.

"D'ya th'nk w' w'r' d'ng th' r'ght th'ng 'll th's y'rs 'go?" He asked quietly, not quite sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question.

"At the time, yes I did think we were doing the right thing. Now?" Norway asked rhetorically, "No, I don't think we were doing the right thing with how Denmark is now." Before stepping aside and letting Sweden see a thick door that looked jammed in the place it was in to keep people out.

"H' st'll th'nks 'bout h'r." Sweden grunted out as he pushed against the door and it scraped against the floor as it began to open, creaking and screeching. Norway stepped in first as he muttered something under his breath and he stretched out his hand as an orb of light appeared in it, lighting up the dark staircase.

"He does, and if I didn't know him as well as I do, I'd have been fooled by his smiles and bravado ages ago," He replied, "I've forgotten before that his smiles are mostly fake, and nearly snapped." Taking into account that the two men were former Vikings, you have to realize that when they say 'snapped,' they mean resorting to violence.

"S've I." Sweden murmured and they fell into silence as they walked down the winding staircase that most likely lead to a dungeon of sorts. And turn into a dungeon, it did, clad with chains and shackles, bars and cages, all in different sizes and shapes. And the farther the two brothers ventured in, the darker it became until they came to the end of the dungeon. The two felt around the wall for the secret entrance to a room none but they knew about and the wall creaked and hissed as it sunk into the ground before them.

"Sverige?" Norway muttered, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"S'rry." The swede said, though anyone with half a brain could have figured out he wasn't as he stepped forward with Norway.

* * *

**AN: **sorry for the long wait, I've had this written up for a while but I didn't want to post it cause it's so... Not finished and I didn't want to start another arch, but it looks like I am, so... Yeah. I have another chapter after this one to post an then I'm working on eight.

GUESS WHAT?! I'm now taking requests for this, just put them in your reviews and I'll get to them as soon as I can. Anything like specific scenes or characters or arch you want involved in your request, write it in, and I'll see what I can do for you. Or for the extra stuff, you can PM it to me if it's super long or something you want to ask me about. Anyway, send in requests please!


	7. Words

**Title: **I Aim To Please  
**Chapter:** **VII** Words  
**Word Count: **630  
**Author:** PrimeX  
**Main Characters:** America  
**Arch:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, why would I right fanfictions on it? So no, I do NOT own Hetalia or anything else that is recognized as someone elses.

* * *

"Failure is an event, never a person."

William D. Brown

* * *

Your name is Alfred F. Jones. You are the personification of the United States of America, but everyone calls you America. You had just returned to your home in Texas from a World Meeting, and you can't help but repeat the words they had parted you with.

… _Why must you be such a failure?!... _

… _Mon Dieu, Amerique, when did you turn into such a failure?... _

… _Aiyah! For a superpower you sure are a failure, aru!... _

… _All you ever do is get fat and nose your way into other people's business!... _

The words repeated in your head over and over. It was slowly driving you over the edge and you knew it, and you weren't the only one. Your once vibrant blue eyes were dull and flat as you considered leaving the world. But a stray thought came to the forefront of your mind.

'_Amerika? How do you think we will leave this world for the next?_

'_Us? Just the two of us?_

'_Da, only the two of us._

'_Well… I'd imagine that we're gonna go out at each other's throats, yeah?_

'_Why?_

'_Because a peaceful death just isn't _us_, y'know?And besides if one of us goes before the other, the worlds gonna fall and the other won't be there to actually _see_ it happen. Kinda a let down, yeah?_

'_Da… Da, that would be a let down Amerika._

'_Dude, I'm promising ya' there ain't gonna be anyone else able to take us out, so we'll take each other out on our terms, no one elses._

'_I promise the same Amerika, it wouldn't be interesting, any other way, da?_

'_No kidding, commie!'_

Russia – Ivan, you correct yourself – had asked you that a few weeks ago. A dark smile crawls unbidden onto your face. Ivan had been among the few to not ridicule you at the farce of a 'meeting' held earlier.

You pause in front of a mirror in the hallway and see how their words had changed you. You seemed to age a century in the moments it took to take a glance. You hated that, you were among the youngest nations personified, you shouldn't feel centuries old.

A grimace winds up on your face and you turn away from the mirror and go to your room to change into something more comfortable.

You decide that you won't let their words get to you. Because words aren't going to be the ones to take you out of the world. You wouldn't give anyone that satisfaction. Not for a long time, anyway.

You had made a promise.

And that was something you knew you could keep to.

Because words wouldn't take you out, it wouldn't be interesting that way.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so this wasn't my best work, and I'm likely to not turn this into an arch or anything, but I wanted to do _something_ with this and it turned into this! Oh, and if you guys can be grammar-nazis for me in your reviews, it would be appreciated as long as youre not killing the story with it... Yeah, again though, REQUESTS, people, I need REQUESTS to work with. I'm running out of ideas to work with right now! Quotes aren't working anymore! Well they are, but I want to work with other stuff to sooo. Yeah, later dudes.


End file.
